1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal effects dispenser that dispenses panty liners, tampons, wet wipes, condoms, etc., all within an aesthetic housing.
2. Background of the Prior Art
As sure as a guest room is prepared, guests are sure to follow. Household guests, whether family or friends, are a part of many people's lives, especially at critical times such as holidays, weddings, etc. In order to save money on hotel rooms, or just to further familial or fraternal bonding, guests stay with a receptive host. Most hosts tend to be as accommodating to their guests as possible. In many households, guests have their own bathrooms for upkeep of their personal hygiene. In attempting to accommodate the needs of the guests, the hosts stock the bathroom with the basic needs of the guests, such as shampoo, towels, soap, conditioner, basic medicine, etc. Additionally, many hosts accommodate the very intimately personal needs of the guests by providing items such as panty liners, tampons, and condoms among other items.
Many hosts place such personal items into a drawer or cabinet within the bathroom for retrieval of the item by the guest as needed. While efficient, this distribution system is not without flaws, as many guests are very reluctant to go through the drawers and cabinets of the hosts' bathroom. To address this problem, many hosts simply leave the personal items out in the open within the guest bathroom so that the guest can see the item in plain site and retrieve a particular item as needed. While practical, this system of personal item distribution makes many guests as well as some hosts somewhat uncomfortable. Such guests and hosts, believe, that while such personal items are a fact of life, they need not be in open display.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a distribution system that allows a host to accommodate the needs of his or her guest by providing a means whereby the host can provide the guests with items of a personal nature, such as tampons, condoms, and panty liners, whereby the items are stored within an attractive and efficient housing which housing stores the personal items in a relatively discrete fashion while allowing the guest to be able quickly ascertain the nature of the items that are being dispensed by the housing. Such a distribution system must be of relatively simple and straightforward design and construction so as to be relatively inexpensive to manufacture so as to appeal to a relatively wide sector of the buying public. Such a distribution system must be relatively versatile in operation and must be easy to use, stock and otherwise maintain. The distribution system must be able to be mounted in a variety of settings within the host's household and must also work in other appropriate settings such as a female prison, church, offices, medical centers, hotel bathrooms, etc., for the convenience of the user of the particular establishment.